Raven Theus
Raven Theus is S-Rank Mage of Guild Ebon Wing, and leader of Black Crow unit. He was originally human, but due use of his magic, Demonic Body, he has turned to partially to Demon. Appereance Raven has rather slender body, pale skin and hair, golden eyes and eyepatch over his right eye. Normally, he keeps his horns and wings hidden, and reveals them when he releases his Magic, Demonic Body. He has tatoos on left side of his body, and his ussual outfit is black, armor-like clothing on his legs. He rarely uses jacket, but there is not even one time he would've used shirt. Personality Raven is , like Crux, battle-maniac. He and Crux fight lot against each other, and have reputation to be able to wipe Dark Guild withing minutes. While not fighting, Raven is rather calm, and almost nothing enrages him, expect Dark Guilds. It is unknown why Raven dislikes Dark Guilds so much. Raven is not very good with water : He is rather bad swimmer, and avoids large watery areas, like seas, if possible. History Not much is known about Ravens past, expect that he has some common history with Lucifer Curse, current guild master of Dark Guild, Daemon Blade, and that he has absorbed three demons to enchant his abilities. In somepoint Raven joined with his Demonic Legion, demon weapons, to guild Ebon Wing, and became S-Rank mage year after joining. He now leads unit "Black Crow". Magic and Abilities Hand to Hand Expert Inhuman Speed Inhuman Strenght Regernation Artifical Immortality Demonic Body '(悪魔のような体,? ''Akuma no yōna karada): Form of Forbidden Magic where user fuses his body with demon or Demons to get their powers. In exhange, they lost part of their humanity and mortality. However, if Demon manages take over caster, user turns to demon and loses himself. ::: 'Oblivius '(おうぶりびうす, Ouburibisu ) : First demon Raven ever absorbed. He fought it 7 days and nights after absorbing while being a human, and after fought turned to Raven. By taking Oblivius's powers, Raven can turn to black demon : He gets black-bat wings, horned helmet and his body gets some thorns. Speciality of this demon is that it has High speed, strenght and stamina, but it cannot use Demonic Legion. ::: '''Fallen Star (パレン スター,? ? Paren Suta-''): Raven's Secound demon, wich can fly rather fast. It has low strenght, but high speed. It looks like horned angel when activated, and serves as Ravens "Basic Form". ::: '''Razorbone? '(ラドゾーブーン,? Radozu-Buun) : Raven's third Demon. It has bone-like armor, and lot of physical strenght and stamina. However, comapred to other demons, it is rather slow. Demonic Aura '(悪魔のようなオーラ,? ''Akuma no yōna ōra) : Raven focuses his Magical Energy to his hands, and launches it at opponent, sending them flying. There are serval versions of this Magic. 4 Strongest techniques are known as "Demons Advents" ::: '''Imp Gun (インプガン,? Inpugan) : Raven makes fillip in air, and launches small burst of magical energy at enemy. Very accurate attack. ::: Imp Gatling (インプガトリング,? Inpugatoringu) : 8-finger version of Imp gun. ::: Gargoyle (ガーゴイル ,? Gāgoiru) : Raven swings his hand and fires vacuum wich can cut trees, and even injure target fatally. Can be repeated rapidly by swinging hand. ::: Demon's Force (悪魔のチカラ'', Akuma no chikara'' ) : Raven pushes his "Aura" at opponent with his palm. This attack feels like you would been hitted by tile wall. ::: Wraith Spear (レイススピア,? Reisusupia '') : Raven punches at opponent while rotating fist, launching drill-like pulse. ::: '''1st Demons Advent - Dreaded Blast '(? 第一悪魔降臨 - 恐ろしいブラスト,? Dai ichi akuma kōrin - osoroshī bura suto) : Raven pushes his aura forward with both of his hands, releasing large ammount of Magical Energy at opponent at once. ::: 2nd Demons Advent : Spear of Seven Lords (第二鬼アドベント：セブンローズのスピア , Dai ni oni adobento: Sebun kizoku no supia) : Raven performs hand movements like he would be cast Genesis Zero, but after circle moves hands to his right side, and focuses all magical energy between palms. Then, while rotating hands 180 Decrees, he launches aura, wich takes form of Spear that impales everything on its path. ::: 3rd Demons Advent : Satan Crash (第三悪魔降臨：サタンクラッシュ,'' Dai san akuma kōrin: Satankurasshu'') : Special adven that can be only used while Raven is in form of either Oblivius or? Fallen Star. Raven first flies high, charges black aura around himself, then closes wings and dives at opponent. About in 10 metres from target, he makes 90 decree turn. Aura is crashed at opponents during turn, creating large explosion. ::: 4th Demons Advent : Fall of the Heavens (第四悪魔アドベント：天空の秋 , Dai shi akuma adobento: Tenkū no aki '') : Raven focuses large ammount of Magical Energy around his body, then fires it at sky. First, nothing seems to happen, and Raven rises his right hand, and then quickly, lowers it. By doing this, Raven drops all magical energy he sent to sky at opponet, alongside with cold air and water, freezing opponents. This attack is forbidden from Raven, since it could wipe Fiore from Worlds map in instant. '''Demonic Legion' (悪魔軍団,? 'Akuma gundan'''):? '''Raven has made Contract with 12 Demons wich serve as his weapons. These weapons can materialize to human world when ever they want, wither as weapons or as humanoids, and change form during their visits. They are kept in alternative dimension. Category:Ebon Wing Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Half-Demon Category:MakutaDethos